leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Admin noticeboard vs. vandalism reports
I feel as if there is no need for both if these. The admin noticeboard should be there to cover any requests for admins. I propose merging the pages to the noticeboard with some adjustments to the vandalism report templates. 05:18, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Vandalism report page is now functioning normally and regular archiving is on it, whereby at times the notice board, on the otherhand, is in quite a bit of a need to fix it up. I'd prefer to keep both separated, as it's neater, and also, Vandalism is something that happen quite often, but things that require Sysop's attention usually are much less encountered. 05:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The noticeboard would be modified for archives and having 2 separate pages for sysops to consistently check is redundant when we could have just 1. 05:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: That's no excuse, Tech. Why not combine and so that editors have fewer places to check to see what's going on? The obvious reason why they are separate is to prevent clutter on the Admin Noticeboard. Merging them will only create a horribly formatted page. LionsLight 06:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Those two pages can't be merged, so there's no point in comparing them to this situation. The noticeboard would not be cluttered if established properly. It is also much easier for users to report something, especially if they aren't familiar with templates as such used on the vandalism reports page. 17:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Let's see, vandalism reports is where about 50% (estimated) of vandalism is reported. Another 20% is reported in chat, I'd say, and roughly 30% is done without needing reports. So, it's good for reporting vandalism, and there's a convenient little number for checking when a mod+ checks RC. Comparatively, the admin noticeboard mostly has comment reporting, improperly placed vandalism reports, chat drama (a lot), and some general things. Only the last is really relevant, but a hastier response can be achieved by contacting people through chat or leaving a message on the last active admin's talk (personal experience, I have never checked AN unless I saw an edit in the RC). 18:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The noticeboard would replace the vandalism reports page, so all of those edits would be done on the noticeboard. 19:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::And I'm saying that the noticeboard is useless, and should be deleted. 19:47, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I disagree completely. Just because you don't check it, doesn't mean it shouldn't be deleted. 19:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Logically, that means that you do agree. Ergo, I win. 02:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::This isn't about winning, this is a community forum, could we at least try to get consensus without playing games? And no, I proposed merging the pages, not deleting the noticeboard. 02:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yup, consensus! I voted for deleting AN and you agreed with me. 2-0. 03:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Teh, this is a serious forum, please stop this game and stay on-topic. 04:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) All in all, I think that the vandalism reports templates can be modified a bit to be used on the noticeboard, and all admin-powered requests can be placed there. 20:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC)